Operation Codex Caeruleum
by Mor de interficio silvam
Summary: Due to a potions accident, Harry Potter is aged by 15 years to a 30 year old and is placed in a coma. Fortunately, it was a day before the winter holidays. Unfortunately, magic can't solve everything. Dumbledore gets so desperate that he is willing to go as far as to put his hopes in a shady organization which he didn't even know the name of! Full summary inside. No pairings. R


**Chapter One: ********Introduction to Hell...**

* * *

Author's note: This first chapter is a introduction to the main antagonist of the story: The Shadow Organization. Harry Potter and Ao No Exorcist will come into play at later chapters.

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AO NO EXORCIST OR HARRY POTTER IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

* * *

Story Summary: Due to a potions accident, Harry Potter is aged by 15 years to a 30 year old and is placed in a coma. Fortunately, it was a day before the winter holidays. Unfortunately, magic can't solve everything. Dumbledore gets so desperate that he is willing to go as far as to put his hopes in a shady organization which he didn't even know the name of! But what exactly is this organization and how does it know about the magical world? Was the potion accident really an accident? If not, then why Harry?

* * *

Chapter summary: This chapter has been extracted from "The Guide to the Shadow Organization." It is an introductory note from the chairman to the new recruits and volunteers who join the shadow organization. In this letter he asks about the nature of humanity as a means to justify his company's unorthodox practices that others would label "inhuman." He then goes on to explain what the Shadow organization is, its history and its goals as a organization.

* * *

Table of Contents:

1... Introduction from the chairman

2... The History of the Shadow Organization

3... Rules of Shadow Organization

3.1... ... Proper behavior and dress code

3.2... ... How to keep safe and uncontaminated

3.3... ... The safe way or the highway- to Heaven or Hell

4... Departments

4.1... ... Locations

4.2... ... Descriptions

4.3... ... staff

4.3.1... ... ... recruitment

5... Experimentation and Analysis (1)

5.1... ... Introduction to the Lab

5.1.1... ... ... What to expect

5.1.2... ... ... Safety procedures

... ... ... ... Emergency exits

5.2... ... List and description of the materials used or allowed to be used in the lab

5.2.1... ... ... How to detain rowdy specimen

... ... ... ... They aren't human anymore

5.3... ... list and descriptions of methods used on specimen

5.4... ... Lab locations and uses

5.4.1... ... ... Lab schedules and how to use them

5.4.2... ... ... Lab classes

6... Therapy (2)

6.1... ... Lessons

6.2... ... Appointments

6.3... ... Requirements

7... Transfers, promotions and demotions

7.1... ... Transferring from and to departments

7.2... ... To promote or demote, so mote it be

7.3... ... Wages

8... Retirement or resignation

8.1... ... How to resign

8.2... ... Retirement

8.2.1... ... ... Age limit debate

8.2.2... ... ... Pensions

9... Map of Shadow Organization

* * *

Chapter One: Introduction from the chairman

Light and Dark. Shadows and light. Complete opposites and yet, ideally, the same thing. Neither can live without the other, nor can they exist together. If you asked any average person to define light, they would immediately say good. If you asked them to define shadows, they would say dark. If you asked them to define dark, they would say evil without a single thought. But is that true? Is the world really that black and white? No. The world is _definitely_ not like that. All humans have darkness in their hearts, as well as light. People are greedy, people are selfish.

During times of war, the battlefield isn't the only place people fight. It's everywhere. Take the second world war, for instance. The Americans were fighting Japan, right? Or were they fighting the Japanese? America said they were fighting for peace, but all that America's doing is making a bigger mess of things. So, at the beginning of the war, America decides not to get involved in the world. And, please, note that I said _decide._ What's this war called again? World War II. And look at how the People hurt others, regardless of their so-called "reasons."

I'm sure all of you have heard of the saying, "All is fair in love and war," right? Then let me ask you, is it true? Is it fair to hurt others in War? Is it fair to steal and break people just for the sake of "love"? What is love, anyways? Is it an attraction? Is it a means to power? To wealth? Is it to continue a generation or to live a life of happiness? Or is it something completely different?

And what about war? Many people, especially politicians, would try to say that war was "necessary," that all those deaths were "inevitable." But let me ask you, is war necessary? Were those deaths inevitable? Yes, they were. And do you know why? Because humans made it inevitable. I'm not going to try and say that war is a "bad" thing and that people should solve their problems with sparkles and rainbows. It won't work. And you know why? Because people don't want it to work.

If you tried, politicians would just call you naive. But this is where they are wrong. If there is anyone whose naive its them, the politicians, the idiots that cause all the problem.

People believe that peaceful negotiations don't exist, because, if they did, then the politicians would look like tyrants and idiots. They want to save face, to make themselves look like courageous veterans of an uncertain war that started because of uncertain reasons. In war people don't think about _why_ they are fighting. They just _do_ it.

Politicians are the same. If we look at them the bad way or tell them that they are doing a bad job, what do the politicians say? That we're naive and don't know what war is like. However, that just shows how conceited and disgusting they are, doesn't it? For all they know, we _do_ know what war is, we _do_ know how it feels like to be in a battlefield. What do THEY know about war? Nothing, nothing at all. They may act tough, but dump them in a war zone with a few loaded guns and they will start acting like headless chickens.

People who lost people to war and despair blame the government. The government blames the government on the other side. Then those governments begin pointing fingers at their political enemies, and their political enemies complain that they had got nothing to do with the war. Then the government begin looking for scapegoats, and who else is better than the so-called "War heroes," soldiers who faithfully served the government and strongly believed in the government's "benevolence." (War teaches nothing)

There is no such thing as an evil person. There is no such thing as a good one, either. There are no devils, no angels, no fiends, no divinities.

No, there is only us humans in this world.

With that said, let me ask you this, can you really call anything inhumane? Can you even call anything humane? What is humane and inhumane? There is no universal definition, as all humans are different. Since there are so many different people on this Earth, isn't it possible to have many different definitions of humane?

People fear what they do not know. People don't WANT to know, and you know why? Because they don't WANT to be wrong, just like those god damn politicians.

People who are different are persecuted or isolated. Ideally, we all know that it is wrong, but we still do it, anyways. That's part of human nature, just as are our beliefs on what humane and inhumane treatment really is. So, if there can be billions of different people out there, then surely no one person or group can be allowed to label actions as humane or inhumane.

Humans have the potential to become, literally and figuratively, virtually _anything._ Humans can be intelligent. Humans can become delinquents. Humans can become lawyers, base ball players, businessmen, homeless people, professors, archaeologists, biologists, doctors, taxi drivers, bus drivers, construction workers.

They can even become demons and angels if they tried.

And that is reason for our existence. I'm not going to sugar coat it, nor am I going to try and justify my company's goals anymore than I already have. The Shadow Organization is a top secret company which funds and houses hundred of experiments on humans. Yep, that's right. Human experimentation. Most of these experiments are "unorthodox", if not downright evil. We amputate limbs, server organs, disturb brain signals and tampered with the human soul. We break people to the brink of insanity, if not over it. We sent our patients to hell and back. We stopped our patients' hearts' for days at a time before bringing them back to life, if it already isn't too late.

Countless numbers of people have lost their lives for the sake of this project.

Some of may ask "why?", others may ask "how?", and still more may ask "what?"

Why? Because we want to perfect the human race. Millions of people die daily due to cancer, disease, viruses, old age, bad health, unfitness, etc. But what if this wasn't the case? What if we can find a way to perfect the human body so that it didn't fall victim to bacteria or time. What if we can create a race of superhumans that would allow everyone to life lives of immortals.

So far, we are no where close to that dream, and I have little doubt things will stay like that for decades to come. However, each and everything we do here at the organization is necessary, each experiment helping us to reach our goal little by little each day...

How? Through experimentation, technology, math, biology, psychology, therapy, chemistry and emotions. Rest assured, 100% of our volunteers have willingly complied to become patients (3) at the cost of their lives. All that (for full description, turn to chapter 5.3)

What? I can not explain this without repeating everything I have said previously.

And so with that, I shall end this introductory note saying that I am grateful that you have taken your time to read it.

Your sincerely,

Waldemar Dietrich, Chairman of the Shadow Organization

* * *

Notes:

(1) The shadow organization is a muggle company.

(2) The workers in the SO are human beings, as well. Of course they would be affected by what they were doing to some extent.

(3) Note the wording: "100% of or volunteers have willingly complied to become patients." Dietrich didn't say that 100% of the _patients_ agreed to be experimented on.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be about Voldemort.

I will also be posting the next chapter of the SO Guidebook after every five chapters or so.


End file.
